Lips of an Angel
by rheartsu
Summary: Romance. First songfic! Read to find out who! Based on the song by Hinder.


**Lips of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: Own the plot and Ron…I wish… Don't own the song either. **

Ron heard the phone ring. "Lavender? Can you get that?"

"NO!" she shouted back in a menacing voice.

"Ugh, alright then!" Ron snarled back as he walked to the phone in the kitchen. It rang a second time. "Hello?" Ron asked huskily as he picked up the receiver.

"Um…Ron? It's—it's Hermione," a woman's voice quickly stated.

Ron was shocked. He thought he was dreaming, or hallucinating. Hermione had disappeared after the Final Battle, when Harry defeated Voldemort in victory, and become the savior of the entire wizarding world. No one knew where she had gone, they couldn't find her anywhere, and Ron's heart had been shattered into pieces. He had run to Lavender, hoping that she would bring him comfort. She had greatly taken him back.

Ron had tried to forget, or forgive himself. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't done anything. He'd told her he loved her when they saw Voldemort's deatheaters walking across the open field where the battle had taken place. She broke down into sobs, ran, and hugged him._ "I love you, too, Ron! I've loved since third year. I never want to let you go!"_ she had choked out. He had cried, too, overcome by emotions. She loved him. **Him**.

But it wasn't his fault she had left. Ron tried to convince himself everyday. The first few months, all Ron could do was think of her. Lavender wasn't much help, and tears would roll down his cheeks every night, just thinking of her.

"Ron?" she asked nervously on the other end.

_Honey why you calling me so late _

_  
It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_  
Honey why you crying is everything okay_

_  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"What? Oh. Hermione? Where…what…how?" he stuttered. Thousands of questions flooded his mind. _It just couldn't be…_

"I know, Ron. I know, I've got so much to tell you."

"We…we can't talk now. Lavender—she could walk in any minute. Call back tomorrow night at the same time," Ron answered.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
_

Sometimes I wish she was you

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Oh. Alright. I'll…I'll call back. I promise…Ron?"

"Yea?"

"I…I love you," but before Ron could even process what she had said, the line clicked off.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name 

_  
It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

Hearing those words it makes me weak

That night, and the next day, all Ron could think about was her. His whole heart belonged to her, whether he wanted to face the truth or not. He could never really let go…not really. And he didn't want to.

He waited for her call, consumed in anxiety. Lavender had gone to her kickboxing class an hour before he expected Hermione's call. Ron could hardly pay attention to Lav-Lav anymore. She wasn't important to him, not as much as Hermione. Not even close.

Finally, at the exact same time as last night, the phone rang. Ron was sitting right next to it, drumming his fingers on the counter impatiently. After the third time the phone rang, Ron picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice even and calm, but the nervousness was still there.

"Hey. It's me," Hermione stated plainly.

There was silence. Neither knew how to began. Six months apart…there was so much to talk about…and yet, they couldn't find one thing to say.

"Well…" Hermione started. "Um…I guess I should explain my poor actions."

"Yeah," sighed Ron.

"After the war, the victory, I went straight home. I needed to see if my parent's were still alive. I had to find out as soon as possible. They…I…I found them dead in our house. They were killed by deatheaters."

Ron could hear Hermione trying to fight back tears with her voice, but she sounded so strong. She **was** a strong person. She had stuck with Harry and himself throughout the whole ordeal, helping when she was needed, and offering her advice and support, even when it wasn't wanted.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"That's why I didn't come back. I couldn't. I couldn't face anyone, or anything. It was so hard," she reminisced. "It took me a long time to get over everything…to forget. I'm so sorry, Ron. Everything, all your grief, and Harry's, it's all my fault."

Both ends were silent for a moment, then…

"Why didn't you come to us…come back to us for support? We could've helped. I've missed you more than you could ever imagine. I felt broken, or betrayed," Ron fished around for a word. "You were a part of me."

"Ron, I'm so sorry! I missed you, also, but I couldn't bear thinking about anyone…anything that would remind me of my parents. I loved them so much…too," she added. "I dreamed about you—us—every night."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

Once again, there was silence. They seemed to understand each other, even without words. Ron knew Hermione still loved him. And Hermione knew Ron would forgive her. They both could sense each other's thoughts. There was no need for words, but Hermione felt she had to say something out loud.

"Ron, I…I loved you. I love you. I will always love you. I couldn't imagine life without you," Hermione sobbed.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I,_

_I never wanna say goodbye_

"I love you, too, Hermione. I've loved you since first year. You're…you've always been…the one."

Neither of them could hang up. They just sat there on the phone. Hermione was still sobbing, tears of happiness spilling from her large, chestnut eyes. Ron told her that he had contacted Lavender, just for comfort, after a few months of misery. Hermione understood. He said he'd break it off with her tonight. He was planning to even before Hermione called.

They happy couple got married a few months later. Harry, Ginny, and their newly born son, James Sirius Potter, attended. It was the happiest day of Ron and Hermione's life. And when Ron was told to kiss Hermione in the ceremony, all he could think was that her lips truly belonged to an angel.

_With the lips of an angel…_

A/N: I know…I should've incorporated the song more. This is my first songfic, so I wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. And I wrote it in about an hour, so I know there's probably quite a few mistakes. Tell me how much you hate, love, despise, or worship it in your REVIEW. Thank you!


End file.
